


dusty polaroids

by cookiemonsta



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemonsta/pseuds/cookiemonsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jax/Opie snippets, set pre-series and during season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dusty polaroids

The tattoo parlour is a dive, but when Opie said he knew a guy, Jax couldn’t turn down the opportunity. They’re teenagers, young and heady with pride for Sam Crow, and it seems only fitting that something so deeply entrenched should be etched into the skin of them too.

They leave with matching ink and matching smiles, careless and so sure of their place in the world that it’s almost dizzying. Days later, when Jax peels the plastic from Opie’s back and runs his hands over familiar words on familiar skin, it’s all Opie can do to bite down on the noise that rises from his chest.

“Looks good, brother,” Jax says.

Years later Jax can still remember the buzz of the needle, the smell of disinfectant, and the way Opie’s breath would hitch – the very softest of sounds – when the needle dipped closer to his lower back. It’s the same sound Opie makes hours later when he comes, pumping his cock through the tight circle of Jax’s fist after they leave the tattoo parlour.

Afterwards, they blame it on the adrenaline spike in their blood – happens to everyone, right? – and the lie feeds on their denial for weeks. It fizzles into nothingness a month later when Jax sucks a hickey into Opie’s neck as he jacks him off a second time; his intent obvious in the way his eyes never leave Opie’s the whole time.

After that it’s a slow, inexorable slide into oblivion.

\+ + +

Opie gets out of prison on a Monday.

It’s jarring, as Opie knew it would be, but the whole process is made easier by the appearance of Jax, who turns up a week later asking for his help. It’s club stuff, of course, and as Jax fills him in on the details, Opie can’t help but notice that even though it’s been five years, Jax looks the same as he always did. _Too fucking pretty for his own damn good._

“We need you,” Jax says, and Opie shouldn’t be hearing _I need you_ in its place, but he does. Moments later when Jax pulls him into a hug – _fucking missed you, asshole_ – Opie knows that he’ll do whatever Jax asks. That much has always been true.

“Let me know when you need me,” he says. It’s truer than Jax will ever know.

\+ + +

Donna’s body is still warm beneath his hands, and there’s so much pain inside him that Opie doesn’t know how he could possibly contain it all. He presses a kiss to her lips and tastes blood.

Jax and Chibs feel miles away, even though they bracket him with their bodies, shielding him from the prying eyes of onlookers. It is unspoken support, love at its very base level; they share in Opie’s pain almost as much as he does. He is a kite untethered, floating free into the abyss with nobody to anchor him, nobody to reach out and ground him before he is lost forever.

As always, it is Jax who reaches him first.

Jax, who draws Opie into his body and cradles Opie’s head against his chest, who holds him close like Opie will fly apart and shatter into a million pieces if he lets go.

Opie sobs and holds on with everything he has, digging his nails into the skin-warmed leather on Jax's back. It's not enough, not nearly enough, and moments later Jax steers him wordlessly from the scene.

That night, nestled in the warm curve of Jax’s body, Opie feels the stirrings of old wants and desires, a desperate, insatiable hunger that gnaws deeper and sharper than he's ever felt. They are clawing at wounds barely healed, and though it's wrong to feel comfort in the wake of Donna's death, Opie will bear the scars proudly if it means that their secret sees the light of day.

_fin._


End file.
